


Карманный воришка

by WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Pickpockets, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019/pseuds/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019
Summary: – Ну. Я встретил того самого.– Это прекрасно! А как…– Он спер мой кошелек.Воцарилась тишина. А потом на том конце провода начали смеяться, будто услышали лучшую шутку года, если не десятилетия.





	Карманный воришка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sticky Fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129287) by [psychotriton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotriton/pseuds/psychotriton). 



> АУ, где первое прикосновение от соулмейта оставляет на коже марку.

Ло шел домой после долгой смены в госпитале, на полуденной улице было жарко и влажно. Он чувствовал начинавшуюся головную боль, что предвещало ливень — тело всегда предупреждало его о смене погоды. Как и погодное приложение на его телефоне.

День выдался не самым удачным: помимо двух довольно сложных операций пришлось пообщаться с парой-тройкой не шибко умных людей. И он давно нуждался в отпуске — слишком много постоянного стресса в жизни. Однообразие клиники начинало сводить с ума.

Конечно, все операции были разными, но делать приходилось, по сути, одно и то же: вскрывать людей, делать что-то с их органами — латать там, поправлять тут. Потом зашивать обратно и наблюдать за ними какое-то время. Это все не так просто, конечно, но даже полностью отдаваясь профессии, от работы рано или поздно устаешь.

Пора было признать, что отдых мог бы сделать жизнь Ло намного лучше. Возможно, даже понизить градус сарказма. Ну, мало ли.

Кто-то из прохожих врезался в него. И так будучи на взводе, он уже был готов начать орать, чтобы неудачник смотрел, куда идет. Примерно до степени сожаления, что вообще имел глупость выйти на улицу.

А потом Ло замер. Потому что на мгновенье что-то будто подвигалось в кармане. Потом что-то будто порвалось. Потом было что-то, похожее на прикосновение. Он опустил глаза, но ничего не увидел в толпе, а чувствовал только вес брелка с ключами на бедре. Может, показалось. Начнешь подозревать всякое, наслушавшись рассказов о карманных кражах.

— Простите, — пробурчал рядом молодой голос, а потом его обладатель пошел дальше. Его лицо было скрыто соломенной шляпой с повязанной на ней красной лентой. Он был невысоким и худым, в красной майке и джинсовых шортах.

Ничего примечательного в нем не было. Но Ло все равно смотрел ему вслед, пока тот не пропал за углом. Не зная, почему. Просто смотрел.

* * *

Уже дома Ло понял, что его карман все-таки порвался. Он поднимался по лестнице и чувствовал, как ключи трутся о ногу.

Примерно на этом моменте он вспомнил, почему затырил эти джинсы в самый низ шкафа. Осознание он, конечно же, сопровождал самыми красноречивыми выражениями. Услышала бы его мама хоть часть, он бы уже мыл с мылом рот.

— Ну наконец-то, — проворчал он, засовывая ключ в дверь. Чему тоже предшествовало восклицание на «Б», слишком неприличное для нашей истории.

* * *

И Ло все-таки ограбили. Что окончательно испортило его настроение за считанные секунды. А ведь оно только-только начало улучшаться. (Заслугами остатков доставочной лапши, которые он нашел в холодильнике. Ло никогда не переставал себя удивлять).

* * *

А в душе он заметил еще одну — куда бóльшую — проблему, приковавшую взгляд к собственной ноге.

Он пялился.

И пялился.

Пялился, пока шампунь не затек ему в глаза.

Из-за этого пришлось перестать пялиться.

Отметины красовались на левом бедре. Четыре узкие полосы, подозрительно напоминающие пальцы. Выглядевшие в точности как те-самые-метки.

У него появились подозрения, чем это могло бы быть. Да что там, он точно знал, что произошло. Он встретил того-самого. И тот его обокрал.

Пред глазами предстала соломенная шляпа, и Ло клял ее всем, чем мог придумать.

* * *

Позже ему позвонила Лами. Конечно же, через пару минут разговора она безошибочно определила его настроение. Тут стоит признать, что с цинизмом Ло это обычно и так не было проблемой. В этом деле он всегда поражал сам себя.

— Ло, что случилось? 

Ее голос даже звучал взволнованно, что заставило Ло горько улыбнуться. А в голове прорвалось что-то злобное:

«О, ничего. Все прекрасно. Отлично. Идеально. Кто бы ни хотел, чтобы его суженый был карманником? Да еще и обокрал именно его? История любви, переложенная на наши дни — сценарий для Диснея написал сам себя. Золушка просто нервно курит в сторонке. Такая романтика».

Но он закрыл рот на замок, вспоминая, что не стоит грубить людям, которые о нем заботятся. И Лами именно это и делала. Стоило радоваться, что ей не все равно.

— Ну. Я встретил того самого.

На другом конце провода прозвучал восторженный ах.

— Это прекрасно! А как…

— Он спер мой кошелек, — оборвал Ло.

Воцарилась тишина. А потом Лами начала смеяться, будто услышала лучшую шутку года, если не десятилетия. Долгий заливистый смех, и весь в адрес Ло. Наверное, ад был чем-то вроде этого. Ло просто сидел и чувствовал себя неудачником.

— Да уж, это отстой. Прямо вообще! — сказала Лами когда выдохлась. Ну, хоть кто-то счастлив от этой ситуации. Глупо было ждать искреннего сочувствия от сестры. — А что случилось потом?

Ло так и слышал, как она заинтересованно двинулась вперед. Конечно, ей нужны были подробности. Он мысленно застонал, понимая, что просить ее никому не рассказывать было бессмысленным.

— Ничего. Я заметил только когда пришел домой.

— Ну, так неинтересно. — Он ясно слышал, как она надула губы.

— Наконец-то до тебя дошло.

— Да не будь ты таким нюней. Классная же будет история!

«Ну, для тебя-то да», — впрочем, Ло оставил это при себе. Он не был готов что-либо еще сказать по этому поводу, так что просто сменил тему, к большому сожалению Лами.

* * *

Ночью была сильная гроза. Град с орех, всякое такое. Ло не мог уснуть. Он и в полной тишине-то засыпал так себе, что уж говорить о такой буре.

Так что к половине десятого утра он пил уже третий — черный и горячий — кофе. По дороге в парк. Чего бы нет? И вовсе не в надежде встретить какого-то карманника.

Он выбрал приятную лавочку. То, что она была рядом с местом кражи, было полной случайностью. И даже несмотря на то, что хлеб на витрине пекарни напротив бесил Ло.

Он протер спинку лавки салфеткой и сел на нее. Легче, чем протирать сиденье. К тому же, так он был совсем как крутые подростки.

День был жарким, солнце светило, и на самом деле Ло хотел просто забраться в собственный холодильник. К тому же кругом все еще было грязно, что не помогало. Еще один «не его» день.

Но теперь кто-то стоял прямо перед ним, закрыв собой пекарню. Теперь он видел только голубую майку и черные джинсы. Ни выпечки, ни хлеба.

Он посмотрел вверх, на подростка с миловидными круглым лицом. Вид у того был извиняющимся и растерянным, а под левым глазом виднелся шрам.

На голове у него была соломенная шляпа.

— Ну, здравствуй, — сказал Ло. И ухмыльнулся. В сторону устрашения, нежели дружелюбности.

— Это твой, да? — Парень протянул руку. В ней был кошелек Ло.

— И где ты его нашел? — с наигранным удивлением поинтересовался Ло. — Может это был, ну, не знаю, мой карман?

Парень широко улыбнулся в ответ.

— Сорян. Угостить выпивкой? Я заплачу.

— Моими же деньгами?!

Полное шока от такой наглости лицо Ло было проигнорировано, и парень снова протянул ладонь. Ло заметил темные следы на внешней стороне его пальцев.

— Я Луффи. Манки Ди Луффи.

Ло протянул руку в ответ, ожидая рукопожатие.

— Трафальгар Ло.

Но Луффи в ответ неожиданно потянул его с лавки.

— Приятно познакомиться, Торао.

— Трафальгар.

— Торао.

Ло вздохнул.

В итоге они шли держась за руки и переплетя пальцы. Липкие с отметинами пальцы Луффи с татуированными пальцами Ло. А выпивка превратилась в четыре или пять. Как-то сама собой.


End file.
